


Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle.

by smartforholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Protective Greg Lestrade, Winter, Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartforholmes/pseuds/smartforholmes
Summary: A beautiful ginger boy takes Gregory's breath away.Based on Mystrade Monday prompt #8 "I just wanted to let you know I think you're beautiful.”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle.

Winter.

For most, the loveliest season; the cold climate was the perfect excuse to grab a coffee with your sentimental other. For Gregory Lestrade, 18, it was the best excuse to go out with his little sister, Anna, to walk around the city. Holding her tiny hand and buying her hot brewers.

Today, it wasn't an exception.

The snow ceased a few moments ago, Greg and Anna walked out from a small Coffee Shop, a takeaway cup with hot chocolate in Anna's hand while the other gripped his older brother's. They walked calmly, heading towards Waterlow Park so Anna could play with the snow.

“Greggy?” The little girl asked, looking up. Greg's eyes met hers, brown like his but clearer. “Would you hold my coco while I play? Please, please?”

With a soft smile on his lips, Gregory answered. “Of course, sweetheart.”

Once they were there, Anna headed straight to a group of kids her age, collecting snowballs on her gloved hands and throwing them at the other kids; her adorable laugh illuminating the area.

Greg seated on a bench not far away from where Anna was, keeping an overprotective eye on his little sister. Their parents were working until late, mum staying on the understaffed Hospital while dad on the plant.

To keep himself from concerning his parents' wellbeing, he decided to analyze his surroundings. The weather, while he enjoyed it deeply, many people despised it, so the Park was not too crowded. Apart from the parents or siblings from the children Anna was playing with, there were just a few other people in the area. A particular boy mesmerizing Gregory's eye.

He was a little shorter, wearing a full suit covered by a thick black coat (why would he wear a suit in the middle of Winter _and_ in a Park though?), beautiful white skin, and breathtaking ginger hair that glowed thanks to a light pole nearby. God, he _is_ gorgeous.

The boy in question was reading a book, whilst his right leg rested elegantly on top of the other, a concentrated look adorning his wonderful factions. Long, thin, and _unquestionably_ posh fingers switching the page every now and then.

His thoughts are interrupted by Anna, who's waving her hand at him.

“Hellooo? Greggy, pay attention to me,” The girl demanded, glancing at him with sad puppy eyes. “Can you hand me my coco?” She asked, extending her hand, in a clear mandatory mean.

Without taking his eyes away from the handsome bloke, he handed her the cup. “Yeah, sure sure, here ya' go.”

Curious as ever, Anna followed his brother's gaze, not taking her long to detect the distraction. “Are you going to ask him out?” The girl said like it was nothing, taking a sip from her drink.

Gregory almost choked at the comment by his 9-year-old sister. “Bloody hell, Anna. How do you know about those things?”

The youngest Lestrade laughed quietly, glancing at his brother's interest. “You never supervise me whilst I watch telly.”

At this, Greg started collecting the essential determination to go and ask the mysterious boy his number. “Alright, I'm gonna shoot my shot, Anna, no word from you, understood?” The little girl nodded enthusiastically, giving his brother a thumbs up.

Gregory stood up and passed his hands through his long brown hair, anxious. Soon enough, he was sitting beside him.

“Hello there,” He said, a friendly smile on his face. The boy looked at him unfettered. “I'm Greg, what's your name?”

“Mycroft Holmes, may I help you with something?”

_What a wonderful voice._

“Nothing, to be honest,” Greg said, looking at his astonishing blue eyes. “I just wanted to let you know that I think you're beautiful.”

Mycroft stared at him wide-eyed, a deep blush on his cheeks. “I-I... Well, thank you.” Holmes stared at Lestrade, idolizing how handsome he was.

Of course, the perfect moment had to be interrupted.

“Oi, Fatcroft! About to spook another guy again?” A voice shouted nearby, making Mycroft look down.

“You should go.” Mycroft whispered, pushing Gregory and walking in the opposite direction.

A thud and a painful cry caught him by surprise.

“Oi!” Gregory shouted, glimpsing a tall man standing next to a crouched and crying Mycroft.

“You better mind your business, mate.” The poor bastard said. His eyes showed a hidden rage growing every passing second.

“Pick somebody your own size, you fucker.” Greg spat back, now standing on his full height, protecting Mycroft with his body. “People like you disgust me, all wealthy and spoiled.”

“Whatever, I don't deal with freaks like him, nor poor bastards like yourself.” Before the bully had the chance to walk away from the scene, Gregory stepped front and punched him square in the jaw, throwing him to the cold floor.

“Yes! Go Greggy!” Anna shouted, being shushed by a scandalized old lady.

Just as he was about to get on top of the guy, and beat the crap out of him, a couple of delicate hands grabbed his shoulders. “No, Gregory, _pleas_ e.”

Mycroft's broken voice was enough to calm the beast inside Greg's soul, making him get up from his victim and walk away, picking up the book and Mycroft holding onto his arm.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Gregory asked, his fingertips tapping at Mycroft's growing bruise on his left cheekbone.

Resting his hand on top of Greg's, Mycroft smiled lightly. “I am fine, Gregory, thank you for the concern.”

“Let me take you to mine, so I can heal you, it can get infected and I would not enjoy this wonderful face like that.”

“N-No, I assure you I am quite—”

“Mum would be very mad if we let you walk away knowing we could've done something.” Anna interrupted, smiling innocently at him.

With a soft sigh, Mycroft looked at Greg's brown eyes, feeling safer once again. “I would love to accept the offer.”

With his left hand on Mycroft's and his right on Anna's, Gregory walked home.


End file.
